The Book of Ruffnut
by rebel rayne
Summary: A year or so after dragons are accepted on the island of Berk, Astrid becomes annoyed when Ruffnut constantly flirts with her boyfriend, Hiccup. Upon realizing that Fishlegs has feelings for Ruffnut, she points out that they both want the same thing: for Ruffnut to stop flirting with Hiccup. First HTTYD fic. I don't own HTTYD. Mostly RuffnutXFishlegs (Movie/Show based)
1. Chapter One

Hiccup's been getting on my nerves. He expects us to feel bad for him because both Astrid and Ruffnut have a thing for him. I think it's mostly me that feels a little tossed aside. Snotlout seems to get dates easily and Tuffnut is too busy causing havoc around Berk to care about girls right now. I mean, I don't _hate_ Hiccup. I don't think I'm capable of such things, for the love of Thor but at least before the dragon academy thing came about, I only had to worry about Tuffnut and Snotlout. I was still third down on the list but it's better than _fourth._

I'll admit to you that I'm much better with dragons than I am with girls. How is it possible that I can control a situation with a rogue dragon better than one with a pretty girl? You would think that in a world where the bigger the man, the better that girls would find me irresistible. I'm much more heavy set than any of the others that help out at the academy. Snotlout would probably tell you that they had to make the door to my house bigger just so I could fit through the frame. My too-small-for-my-body head doesn't help much; in fact it makes it ironic that I actually have a lot of knowledge about the island of Berk and dragons. Well, a lot of the dragon trivia I used to let wonder out of my mouth has been rendered as useless now that we can train them got beneficial reasons. I guess you could say I'm about as useful as an axe blade without a handle.

I guess I feel like I used to be someone. Whenever someone had a question about dragons, or weather changes or even low tide, they'd come to me but it seems as if now, they just go to Hiccup. I hate to ramble on and on but it was nice to have a place in the village. I know what you're thinking; this is very unlike me. It is very unlike me to be this way but it's recently gotten worse. Actually, it's more than worse.

"Fishlegs?" Snotlout waved his hands in front of my eyes. "Hello? Is anyone home?" He went to knock on my helmet but I shook my head furiously like a bothered dragon.

"What?" I replied, maybe a little too sour.

"Geez, what's up with you?" he asked. Snotlout wasn't exactly my best friend but ever since Astrid began dating Hiccup, they seem to be too busy for anyone else. Tuffnut and Ruffnut hardly ever came around without the other, most of the time they were too caught up in arguing over who would lead in flight riding Barf and Belch. To put it simply, I'd rather hang around any of the four mentioned before choosing Snotlout… One in particular but I'd never admit to it publically.

"Nothing," I replied. "I was just thinking about things, Snotlout. You should give it a try."

"Thinking?" He laughed. "Why would I think about things when I could be doing the things I should be thinking about?"

I stare at him for a moment before picking my shield up and continuing to the old dragon training arena. "Hey! Wait up, 'Legs!" I heard Snotlout screech out to me. I ignore him and keep up my pace.

The old dragon training arena is located on a cliff that overlooks the ocean. There isn't sight of another island so the water stretches on for miles. The early morning hours leaves a fog out in the distance and gives the ocean an eerie feeling. Eerie, it's a good word. The others don't really like when I use words like that.

I waddled into the arena to find Astrid and Ruffnut dreamily smiling at Hiccup's speech. He had recently begun training a Scauldron and had asked for my assistance at first but he quickly took it upon himself to finish the job. I wasn't sure if Hiccup had noticed his recent obsession with glory but his head was getting bigger by the hour. "Everyone pair up," Hiccup announced. "We'll take turns with our Scauldron, Dalla today so we all know what to do if we encounter a wild one."

"Hey Hiccup," Ruffnut said. "I've been having trouble with training new dragons so could we pair up?"

"Sure, Ruff," Hiccup replied. "Astrid, you don't mind if I pair up with Ruffnut today do you?"

Astrid was one Viking I would never want to anger. The girl wore her hair in a sweet braid but she was anything but that if provoked. Astrid smiled as if she had just eaten a whole smoked eel, a Viking delicacy that none of us were fond of. "Not at all," she said through her teeth. She spun around on her heel and face towards me. _Please don't pick me as a partner_, I thought to myself. The only thing worse than a woman scorned was a Viking woman scorned. "Fishlegs, come on. Let's pair up." I let out a small moan but immediately regretted it. Astrid didn't hear me, thankfully. It didn't matter who made her mad, if you were in her path she would take it out on you.

I sat down and leaned against the circular wall. Astrid threw down her shield and slumped herself down on the ground like a toddler. "Is-Is something wrong, Astrid?" I asked.

"What?" Astrid's ears perked up. "Oh, I'm sorry, Fishlegs. It's nothing really. Well, nothing new."

I followed Astrid's gaze to find Hiccup lifting Ruffnut's hand to Dalla's snout. "It's none of my business but is it about Hiccup?"

"No," she scoffed. "It's about Ruffnut."

My heart stopped. Ruffnut had never taken notice of me and she certainly wouldn't start then. Throughout our teenage years, she had been chained to her brother, Tuffnut's hip. I don't know what I thought would happen when we all grew up but part of me had wanted her to start noticing me. Not to be bitter but she probably would have if not for Hiccup. Ruff hadn't become any more feminine even after battling and killing dragons had been banned from the island. The twigs that usually found a home in her hair at the end of a filled day of hunting had become one of my favorite parts of a day but I had kept all of this to myself for years. She was everything I wasn't. She was beautiful, funny and fearless; the perfect Viking woman. I felt a goofy smile sneak its way onto my face. I stuttered over it. "Oh, uh," I continued. "What about her?"

Astrid's facial expressions were usually enough to go off of. She didn't have to say she was onto me for me to know that she was. "What was that?" she asked.

"What?" I returned with a question. "What was what?"

"That," she said. "That _face. _What's going on, Fishlegs?"

"Nothing."

"Fishlegs…"

"What?"

Astrid sighed. "Just spit it out that you have a crush on Ruffnut already."

I waved my hands around and put one of them on her mouth. "Shhh!" I said. "Not so loud!"

Astrid pushed my hand away from her, scowling. "Oh Odin, Fishlegs!" she exclaimed. "Everyone knows about that except her."

"Even Tuffnut?" I asked, my voice slightly trembling.

"Maybe not Tuffnut but everyone else," she said with an eye roll. Astrid turned her body to face me completely. "It seems we want the same thing."

"How so?" Did we want the same thing? I just wanted the girl I'd been in like with for years to notice me, to finally look at me and say she noticed me noticing her. Astrid did want Ruffnut out of the picture so she would finally have her boyfriend, Hiccup to herself. Maybe in essence it was the same thing but the two of us had different ways of doing things. Astrid had a way of getting things done while I had a habit of sitting back and watching what I want not happen…

"You like Ruffnut and want her to stop flirting with Hiccup, right?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"I guess so…"

"And I want Ruffnut to stop flirting with Hiccup," she said. "So we can help each other."

"But how? As embarrassing as it is to say, Astrid," I paused. "I don't know anything about girls."

"Again, Fishlegs. Everyone knows, even Tuffnut and Ruffnut."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"Look," Astrid said. "You're good with dragons and books, right?"

"Right…"

"So, just think of Ruffnut as a rare dragon. You've known one another your entire lives, it shouldn't be to hard to think of her likes, dislikes, strengths and weaknesses," Astrid said with a smile. "You could even write it all down in the form of a book. Just like _The Book of Dragons_."

I looked over at Hiccup and Ruffnut, who were still working with Dalla in the middle of the arena. Dalla happily moved her head from side to side causing a small current to move Ruffnut's blonde hair behind her shoulders. Her posture was slightly slouched, making her come eye to eye with Hiccup. She wouldn't have to slouch next to me, right? I turned back to Astrid. "So, I should write _The Book of _Ruffnut?" She only nodded, maintaining her mischievous smile. "I don't know, Astrid."

Astrid pointed to Ruffnut and Hiccup, who were laughing while the sunshine rained down upon them and Dalla. "You cannot tell me that this doesn't make you sick, Fishlegs."

She had me there. My patience of Ruffnut magically noticing me was dwindling into single digits. I sighed. "Okay," I said. "Let's do it."

* * *

**Hello everyone! This is my first HTTYD fanfic so work with me. Reviews are lovely so definitely leave them for me so I can improve the story! Some of the characters may be slightly OOC at times (especially Tuffnut because I know I won't be able to portray him as well as other authors can). I'll do my best to keep them as they are in the movies but this does take place a while after the first movie so I expect that they have probably changed a little personality wise. Anyways, thanks for reading! Review or message me with comments :)**


	2. Chapter Two

Astrid and I opted to work with Dalla before Snotlout and Tuffnut took their turn. I would have to say that after years of working with their own dragons, the two of them had gotten much better with training new ones but Snotlout still had trouble controlling Hookfang. He still hadn't figured out that he would need to really respect his dragon before Hookfang even considered respecting him in return. Bored out of my mind, I watched Snotlout fail yet again with the new dragon. I groaned when Dalla spit out another round of boiling water at him. Sure it was funny the first few times but you'd think Snotlout would have learned by now.

"There's something wrong with this dragon," Snotlout announced as if he had single-handedly discovered fire for the first time in the history of the world. He scowled at Hiccup, who had given up on helping Snotlout learn how to train with Dalla after the seventh time Snotlout had ducked scalding water.

"Maybe you should try being nice to her," Hiccup suggested. He wasn't much of a leader but he was probably the best choice of the six of us. Snotlout was obviously too vain to be a leader, no one would want to listen to someone who does things for only their own gain and nothing more. If one of the twins were the top trainer at the academy, they would be fighting over the position constantly. As for Astrid, she was a quick learner but she has no patience for those who aren't and then there's me, and I'm a bit too nice.

Snotlout waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah," he said. "It's late anyway. Whatever, I'm going to eat some dinner. Come on, Tuffnut."

"I suppose you aren't going to help us clean up this place before you go," Astrid said as Snotlout and Tuffnut walked out of the academy as if they didn't hear her. "Of course…" She turned to Hiccup, who I could tell was oblivious to the wrong doing from earlier. Hiccup was my friend but there were just a few things that just drove me crazy about him. He was often times too dense to see when he was doing something incorrect. I didn't know anything about girls but I knew that if I had a girlfriend like Astrid, the last thing I would want to do is pair up with another girl during training lessons. I sighed when Astrid began picking up a few objects that help with our training and followed Hiccup around the arena as he did the same.

I tried to ignore the bickering and complaining Astrid had insisted on continuing even after Hiccup had apologized a thousand times for pairing up with Ruffnut at the academy. Even though Ruffnut was persistent in her flirtation with Hiccup, even I had to admit it was pretty stupid of me to even think Hiccup was being anything but the helpful guy he has always been when he agreed to help her earlier today. Hiccup had grown to accept Ruffnut's persistent behavior but only because he had realized this was her personality and wasn't going to change any time soon. Recently she had become overbearingly flirtatious to a point where Astrid's facial threats weren't fazing Ruffnut.

I grabbed onto a large plank, twice my size in length. I wasn't able to lift it because of its flimsy nature so I dragged it. Walking backwards, I had no trouble pulling it through the dirt but the end did hit a couple rocks that made it a little difficult. "Do you need a hand?" a voice from behind me asked. I turned to find Ruffnut standing behind me, she didn't even wait for me to answer. She walked over to the other end, slouched over as she always walks, and picked up the other half of the plank.

"Thanks, Ruff," I replied. It didn't make it any easier to walk backwards with Ruffnut clear in my vision. I had always been a little shy to really take the time to study her appearance. She had crystal blue eyes, same as most Viking girls in Berk but her eyes spoke of life and adventure. While the other girls were more likely to sit down and listen to my rambling of dragons and escapades with the gang, Ruffnut would probably yawn with boredom, yank my arm and drag me out to the docks to do something I would never do on my own. She made me want to let go of everything and leave my comfort zone without even a single utter of goodbye.

"Sure, 'Legs," Ruffnut said nonchalant. Her eyes followed Hiccup and Astrid as we set the plank down in a small room. "What do you think they're talking about?"

I turned my attention to Astrid who was waving her arms in a mocking sense. I bit my lip, knowing she was probably mimicking something Ruff had done earlier. "I don't know," I lied. "Why do you ask?" I walked beside Ruffnut to a few other items that needed to be put away. I looked around and realized that Snotlout and Tuffnut hadn't returned to the arena. Why was Ruffnut here if her brother had left so long ago? I didn't want to ask though, it was nearly impossible to get Ruffnut by herself. I had never been able to hold a long conversation with her without Tuffnut interrupting.

"I don't know," she said. She lifted an axe. We usually used the weapons to show the dragons that we may have them on us, but we do not intend to use it on them. "You're pretty good with teaching dragons tricks, aren't you?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I don't mean to brag but Meatlug is the only dragon in Berk that knows how to play fetch efficiently," I replied with a slight chuckle.

"So, you are good at teaching the dragons tricks?" she rephrased.

"Uh," I said, stumbling over my thoughts. "Yeah, yeah. I guess so. Why?"

She threw the weapons she was cradling in her arms into the storage room. "I kind of want to teach Barf and Belch some stuff but every time I try, Tuffnut teaches Belch to do the opposite of what I say." Ruffnut turned to me; she stood up a little straighter than usual, staring up at me. I had the urge to make a move but how would I justify something like that. "Maybe we can meet up tomorrow and you can help me out. Would that be okay with you?" I was a bit confused as to why she was asking me to help her train Barf and Belch instead of Hiccup but I was in no place to question her motives. I stood there, nodding like oaf. "Thanks, Fishlegs," she said. "Let's meet up right after lunch." She walked out, I still hadn't moved.

I pulled out a small journal I had become accustomed to carrying around with me, especially on relaxing trips around the island with Meatlug and jotted a few things down. _Loves her dragon, wants to teach them new tricks._ I wrote the notes down on a blank page.

"What was all that about?" Astrid asked. I jumped, unaware that Hiccup and Astrid were still standing in the arena with me. "She never stays to help us clean up." Astrid's eyes were still pointed towards the entrance and exit to the arena, watching Ruffnut mosey out of the old killing ring.

"She wants me to help her teach Barf and Belch some tricks tomorrow because Tuffnut always teaches Belch to do the opposite of Barf," I said.

"Maybe she'll start asking you to help her with dragon training," Hiccup chimed in after throwing the last of the training supplies into the small storage room. After we no longer needed the room to keep dragons locked up, Stoick had let us keep anything we could need to train a dragon in the old cages for convenience. "Astrid told me about your crush on Ruffnut."

"Astrid!" I whined.

"Sorry!" she replied. "He needed to know how stupid he was being."

"I'm sorry, Fishlegs," Hiccup said. "I had no idea you liked her. I would have never agreed to help her if I had known." Hiccip shut the door to the storage room and joined our conversation officially. "So, what's your plan? What are you going to do tomorrow?"

Astrid nodded. "What kind of tricks are you going to teach Barf and Belch?"

I blinked. "I have no idea."

* * *

**Sorry this took me a while to put up and if it's not as good as the first chapter. I have an idea but unfortunately, I needed to get Fishlegs and Ruffnut alone before I could write it so this is a bridge chapter in a way. I did fix things with Hiccup for those of you who didn't like how he was being perceived by Fishlegs. There are two things that Ruffnut will be revealing to Fishlegs in the next chapter so that is when I will expecting some big pick-ups for the story to start moving along. Sorry this chapter is fluffy-ish though!**


	3. Chapter Three

"Fishlegs," Hiccup said. "You need to calm down." Hiccup and I live close to one another and I had happened to catch him outside the next morning. His prosthetic leg squeaked with every step we took. I wondered if it ever got caught in the holes in the ground. "I'm sure that Ruffnut is honestly just trying anything to get Barf and Belch to listen to her. She can hardly do that with Tuffnut around." Maybe he was right though. It wasn't really like Ruffnut to ask for help though, especially from me but then again she had been acting strange lately. Well, stranger than usual.

She had been nicer to Hiccup, for one. Not that Ruffnut wasn't nice, I wouldn't say that. It's just that Ruffnut was known to flirt with just about any guy in the village that showed any kind of leadership, any guy that was crazy enough to be the first to try something. I guess this explains why she never showed interest in me. The first guy to find spelling and punctuation errors in _The Book of Dragons_ is really not her type. "You don't find it weird that she asked me for help and not you or Snotlout?" I asked. "Actually, you don't find it weird that she asked for help in the first place?" I stopped in my tracks. "What if she wants me to talk to her?" My tongue swelled up even just thinking about speaking to Ruffnut about something other than the weather.

"Of course she's going to want you to talk to her," Astrid said as she walked up. "You are talking about Ruffnut, aren't you?" She put her hand on her hip and put her weight on the opposite foot. Astrid wasn't feminine, just as Ruffnut wasn't but she still had that fiery female attitude that most Viking men searched for in a girl. "Did you think you were just going to stand there and talk about random Zippleback facts?"

"No, I just don't know what I'm supposed to say to her," I said. "I guess I never realized how little I actually know about Ruff…" I rack my brain, trying to think of anything she could have said that could help me identify her likes and dislikes.

Hiccup shrugged. "Well," he said. "Today is the perfect time to get to know her, I guess. Although, I don't know why you'd pick Ruffnut out of all the girls on-" Hiccup was interrupted by Astrid's elbow penetrating his side. "Ow! I have a bruised lung now, thanks."

"Look, Fishlegs," Astrid began. "Think about this: a weakness Ruffnut has is her dragon doesn't always listen to her because she isn't Tuffnut. That means she is probably the weaker personality between the two of them." She opened the door to the Great Hall and looked back at Hiccup and I before entering. "And today you can really get to know her. Maybe you should ask her to help you with something too. Something she's good at." She walked into the building, leaving us outside wondering what she could have meant.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. "Astrid! Like what?" I followed her into the hall but froze when I saw Tuffnut, Snotlout and Ruffnut already seated at our usual table. I felt a large lump in my throat appear when I saw Ruffnut was on the end today, which meant there was a good chance that Hiccup and Astrid would sit so I would have to sit across from Ruffnut. What would I do if they did that? Then I wouldn't have any time to think about what I could talk to her about. My brain felt like it had worked harder today than any other day.

"Relax, Fishlegs," Hiccup said as he passed me. "It's just Ruffnut."

Right, it's just Ruffnut. Just the only girl in the village I've ever had a thing for, the only Viking that I've found myself thinking about late at night. She's just the only girl with a collection of slingshots, the only one who's really ever made me nervous to speak. Yeah, it's just Ruffnut…

I sat down across from her but didn't look up from my plate. Was it possible for me to lose my appetite? Never in my life had chicken legs seemed so unappealing. I pushed my plate away and sighed. I really needed to calm my nerves. I glanced up at Ruffnut, who had her head cupped in one hand and looked as if she was about to fall asleep.

"No way," Snotlout shouted. "There is no way you got another tattoo, Tuffnut!"

"Then what do you call this?!" Tuffnut replied as he lifted his sleeve, showing off a bad drawing of one of the Zippleback heads, most likely Belch.

Snotlout began to laugh uncontrollably. "That!" he laughed. "That looks awful! Is that supposed to be Belch or Ruffnut?!"

Ruffnut's ears perked up. She shot her attention towards Snotlout and threw her plate at him. "What the hell, Ruffnut?" Snotlout yelled. "What's your problem?!"

"You're my problem," she replied as she returned to her previous position.

"Don't mind her," Tuffnut said. "She's been cranky ever since mom and dad told her-" Tuffnut was stopped when Ruffnut smacked him. "Hey!"

"Shut up!" Ruffnut yelled. She got up and left the table in a hurry. I contemplated following her but I wasn't sure if I wanted to feel the wrath of Ruffnut. I wasn't even thinking, I just knew that I was walking. Oh, I was walking… I was following Ruffnut… I could hear Snotlout saying something in the background. "Ohhh! Look at Fishlegs following Ruffnut like a love sick kitten!" I wanted to bash his head in, it would probably make Ruffnut laugh but I had to follow her first.

I stepped outside to find Ruffnut speeding away towards her dragon. I quickly went over to her and hear her yelling as she sat on her dragon's neck. "Come on, Belch!" she yelled. "Tuffnut isn't here! You guys fly without me all the time! Fly, guys!" I could see she was becoming more and more frustrated but she finally hopped off and sat down, leaning against a pole.

"Hey Ruffnut," I said cautiously. "Are you, uh okay?"

"Yeah," she said looking up at me. "I'm fine, Fishlegs."

"Uh, do you want me to help you with Barf and Belch still?" I asked hesitantly. Should I just walk away? She didn't bite my head off. Maybe she's trying to be nice and let me know to leave by being short.

"Not really," she said.

"Oh," I said. I admit I was a little upset, thinking I was finally going to get some time to actually talk to Ruffnut one on one without her brother, without Snotlout and the rest of the gang… It made me feel a bit hopeful but now, all I wanted to do was take Meatlug for a ride far away from here. "I'll just go then. I hope you feel better, Ruffnut…" I turned to walk away but Ruffnut called after me.

"Wait," she sighed. "Could I talk to you about something?" I turned and nodded, sitting down next to her without saying a word. I had to remember to add "surprisingly sensitive" to my notes. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked. Ruffnut had never seemed like the type that confided in others but something seriously seemed to be bothering her. I was more shocked that she was choosing to confide in me but it may have been that I was just the closest person, and the only one who followed her out of the Great Hall. Speaking of which, maybe I really should have eaten something…

"Well, you know how I've been kind of flirting with Hiccup and it's made Astrid mad?" she asked.

"Astrid may have mentioned it in passing conversations," I lied. Astrid had spoken about it all afternoon yesterday and every chance she got before that. It was always coming out of her mouth, something about Ruffnut talking to Hiccup in a way that "friends shouldn't speak to other friend's boyfriends."

"Honestly," Ruffnut paused. "Well, I mean, you know how I am. I'm not really the mushy type. I thought that maybe if I took an interest in dragons, Hiccup may take an interest in me."

"But Ruff," I said. "Ever since Hiccup showed us the real character of a dragon, we've all had an interest in them. Well, except for Mildew…"

"I know but," Ruffnut said as she looked over at me. "Hiccup is better than Snotlout."

I was confused. "Where did this epiphany come from?" I replied a bit sarcastically.

"I guess he hasn't told anyone," she said. "Our parents arranged a marriage but even though they said I would have a say in it, they've been pushing it on me. Snotlout has been buddy-buddy with Tuffnut ever since."

"Oh." That was all I could muster to say. My chance had ended before it had even presented itself. What would I say now? I took a deep breath, still no idea. "So," I said trying to break the silence. "Why did you think Hiccup would help?"

"I thought if there was a guy that was interested in me in the village whose family had more power than Snotlout's, my parents would reconsider but Hiccup really likes Astrid."

I was a bit hurt that she didn't even consider trying to get me to be interested in her. Wasn't my father the only carpenter in Berk? That made him essential, more essential than Snotlout's father who was just another blacksmith in the village. "Why didn't you try to flirt with me?" My eyes widened as I realized I had just said that out loud. I didn't even want to hear Ruffnut's reasoning. I was sure it had something to do with the way I looked. I wasn't exactly the Viking all the girls were pining after, nowhere near it.

"I-I'm sorry, Fishlegs," Ruffnut said, a little taken aback. "I went straight for Hiccup because his dad is the chief." She looked at her dragon and smiled. She looked towards me with an evil smirk. That smirk had gotten me into trouble even before dragons became our allies. No good ideas ever came from that smirk, but I was helpless. "But… Would you consider helping me? You know, just until Snotlout's family picks another girl for him to marry."

I was confused again. Now Ruffnut wanted me to be that guy? I tried to remember that it would only be until Ruffnut was sure Snotlout had another girl lined up for him but I was excited, as hard as it was to admit. If we were going to make it believable, we were going to have to hang around each other and act like we liked each other. It wasn't real but it was a chance. "I-I guess I could help you," I said.

"Really?" Ruffnut asked. "You'll really do it?"

"You're…my friend, Ruffnut," I said. It killed me to just say she was my friend when I wanted her to be more than that, not just in our pretend relationship but for real. "And, I can't blame you for not wanting to be married to someone as inconsiderate as Snotlout so… yeah, I'll do it…"

"Thanks, Fishlegs," she replied. "I guess we should start pretending to like each other, right?" She laughed as she stood up. "It's going to be weird pretending to be your girlfriend."

I laughed, faking of course. Would it really be that weird? "Yeah," I said. "Totally weird…"

"Come pick me up before dinner," she said as she began to walk away. "And I like yellow flowers so bring some!"

She liked yellow flowers and was betrothed to Snotlout. This book just got a lot more complicated… I frowned at the thought but then I remembered that she was going to be around me more. We were going to have to pretend to like one another but that means she would rather be stuck with me than with Snotlout. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

* * *

**Yeah, that's right. She's arranged to be married to Snotlout. Just thought I'd throw a weird one in there since mostly it's Fishlegs she's betrothed to (at least in the ones I've read). Well, hopefully it's getting interesting for you guys. :)**


	4. Author's Note

Hi everyone! Just a head's up, this update is the same for "The Book of Ruffnut" and "How To Find Your Dragon" so for any of you following both,you don't need to read it twice.

I just wanted to let you guys know I've been dealing with some personal things and also am in my last semester of college so my assignments are due in December. Unfortunately, I only have one assignment for each class and together, it adds up to 100 pages of writing. I am unsure when I will be able to update but I will as soon as I possibly can. I apologize profusely for this! I am a bit of a procrastinator so my assignments really need my attention before I can update either story.

Feel free to message me if you want updates on when I think the updates will be. I will still be sure to check my private messages but this isn't good bye, I do plan on returning and finishing both stories :)

Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following!

Rebel


End file.
